Networks connecting many computers offer users access to a wide variety of information. Computers are exceptional devices for storing, sorting and relating large amounts of information. Information is stored on computers and networked computing and storage devices as documents or objects, together referred to as document objects. Such document objects may contain any form of information, from text documents and articles, financial data, statistical information, electronic mail, images and photos, music, animation, and even motion pictures.
The Internet, as a network of interconnected networks, offers users access to an even broader collection of information—the Worldwide Web (the “Web”). On the Web, publishers offer information for educational, recreational, and commercial purposes. The Internet, and it's predominant Web form, is organized and accessed by assigning document objects an address, or Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”). These URLs define the transfer protocol for and location of each individual document object on the Internet, or other network, including the Internetworking Protocol (“IP”) address of the host computer system of the document object.
A URL may also represent an address including instructions for accessing a document object that is generated on request by retrieving and rendering for presentation organized information in response to information supplied by the requester. When the URL contains enough information to recreate the document object generated in such a manner, that document object can be recreated for others using the URL. A URL may also include information, sometimes called a bookmark, with information allowing the rendering tool to present or highlight a location in the document upon opening the document.
Users accessing computer networks and the Internet are generally required to perform their own searches across the networks for the information, stored as document objects, that they desire or need. As the amount of information available on computer networks, and on the Internet in particular, grows exponentially, existing search and information location techniques become increasingly less effective. Existing Internet search techniques often yield too many seemingly related references which are not, in fact, truly useful to the user. The usefulness of traditional Internet search and indexing systems is actually decreasing as the number of documents on the Internet explodes.
Existing search, categorization, and retrieval techniques for document objects stored on computer networks, while generally executed at the high speeds of modern computer systems, are increasingly imprecise and often much too broad, as well as time and labor intensive, owing to the explosion of information being added to those networks.
A need exists to enhance the network user's information search and access experience.
A need exists to provide network users with information relevant to the individual document object they are accessing and provide that information in a context of value to them by presenting relationships the document object they are accessing participates in with other document objects within a specific context. Such other document objects may or may not be offered by the publisher of the document object currently accessed. A need exists to provide network users with information relevant to the specific information the user may be searching for and relevant to the user's immediate personal, professional, geographic and other interests. A need further exists to enable users to derive value and/or revenue from providing this service to users.
A need exists for entities or groups to be able to communicate information to their employees or members as those employees or members access document objects on a network, and to enable those employees or members to view content deemed important to the entities or groups. A need further exists for publishers of content on the Internet to be able to personalize content presented to Internet users without requiring the establishment of a personal relationship between the user and the content publisher. A need exists to enable the collection of the search experiences of a group of users and share that experience with other users of networked information devices. A need further exists to enable users to derive value and/or revenue from the process of collecting and sharing search experiences with other users.
A need exists for creators of document object content to be able to distribute that content to users of a network with similar interests by means other than through a traditional website hosting service, Internet portal or by placement with a web search engine. A need further exists for content creators to derive value and/or revenue from the process of sharing their content with other users through the use of relationships with other document objects.
A need exists to aggregate related document objects on a user's computer, or other information access device, without modifying the document objects or the means by which they are stored.